Life over Love
by JayJay1032
Summary: What happens when Rinoa falls in love with an ex loves ex best friend? Will she solve the problem or will one of them have to die to keep the peace?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: -K- now I know I've never written a fan fic before but hey everyone has to try at least all type of writing. So please tell me if you hate it in the review or just email me at bigj91648@hotmail.com. Thanks ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He was beautiful, at least in my eyes. He was always called the outsider, never getting close to anyone. Squall Lionheart, now that was a man who could use a gunblade, well at least equal to Sefier's ability. Ever since we beat Ulticima, he was really distant when it came to us. We separated after the big fight, he told me that he really needed some space and that we should start dating other people.  
But do you know what really makes me angry, he went and stole Selphie right from Irvine. I mean Irvine and Selphie were the ones that we all thought would make it, but they broke up when Irvine saw that Selphie was flirting with Squall. Sometimes I don't understand men, they make no sense what so ever.  
But anyways, ever since me and Squall weren't considered a couple I've had so many offers. But I can't do it. I tried to believe me. No one could make me feel the way Squall had made me feel. By the way right now I'm at home, munching on popcorn. I'm having one of my days and if you women are reading this you know what I mean. There's nothing on TV, flipping through the channels just isn't fun any more. I got up and walk to the small fridge in my place and pull out a tube of coke when I hear a knock on my door. "Coming!" I ran towards the door and when it opened I was surprised to see Irvine there. His hair was a mess, his clothes were all dirty and torn, and he didn't smell quite clean. "I can't take it anymore Rinoa, I just can't watch them make a fool of me!" he said brushing past me. I closed the door and sat on the couch and he sat down next to me. "Hold up, rewind. What's wrong?" "Selphie and Squall, they sit there everyday in the training room doing things I never thought Selphie was capable of." He put his hands in his head. "Okay." I didn't know what else to say. Irvine loved Selphie what else was I supposed to say, get over it? I put my hand on his back and rubbed gently, I mean I hated that Irvine had seen them like that but there was nothing I could do about it. "You know what would make you feel better?" "What" he muffled as his head was still in his hands. "Pizza." I paused and pulled his face out of his hands. "And a shower." He looked at himself and noticed what he was wearin. "I just got back from a mission and went looking for Selph when I saw them together. I rushed over here knowing you would be the only one I could talk to." "Well thanks for thinking of me. How about I drive you home so you can change and we can go and get some cheese pizza." I smiled at him and he gave that smile that was supposed to stop all girls hearts.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The pizza parlor was full of all kinds of people as we stepped through. I took Irvine home and made him clean up no matter how depressed he was, I mean I couldn't sit there and eat with a dirty person it wasn't possible. We sat at our usual table, right by the window, this was Zell's hometown, right where the old garden used to be. Zell bought a pizza parlor in his town, the one we were at as a matter of fact. Nothing could have been better.  
"He guys so what can I get you." The spiked blonde hair boy asked us.  
  
"You guys are pretty busy tonight Zell, what's the cause?" I asked watching as all his table boys were squeezing through to get to clean tables.  
"There's supposed to be some big concert by the dock, a small town band." He said. "I'll be right back with your usual."  
Now you may have noticed but he hadn't taken our order in the first place. He always made an excuse to come over and talk with us. God it was good to actually get out of my house, to stop moping around. I stretched and smiled at Irvine who I caught suddenly staring at me. "Isn't this great?" I asked.  
"Yeah, yeah it's great." He said the smile fading. "I just wish," he stopped.  
"Don't you even say it." I interrupted him. "Don't you dare ruin a perfectly good evening with talk of those two. I'm sure that since we are two mature adults we can find something else to talk about."  
He smiled at me, the smile that made my heart flutter, now that I was actually single and alone with Irvine I noticed the dimples he had when he smiled. The slight his eyebrows were shaped and the deep green eyes that gave him that angelic look. He removed his hat setting it on the table and spoke.  
"Your right!" he said. "How about we talk about," he looked around for a suggestion but there was none. We just started laughing so hard and loud that the table next to us had to get up and leave. Man it sure was good to just laugh for no reason.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Irvine watched as Rinoa ate her pizza slice, the girl was already on her second and he on his fourth. He had never just sat and ate with someone, especially one of the friends he treasured the most. Rinoa meant a lot to him, her friendship and kind heart. She had helped him through his little 'ordeal', by taking him home to shower and then feeding him with pizza. He knew all along that she was as depressed and lonely as he was, but there was nothing he could do about it, at least nothing he could do about it in a public place like Zell's pizza place.  
He had thought about Rinoa sexually yes, I mean even when she was dating Squall, who wouldn't. Rinoa was drop dead gorgeous, long raven colored hair, dark brown eyes and a smile that brightened everyone's day. The only problem was that had kept him from full-filling his sexual desire towards Rinoa was for one Squall. At the time they were dating, such as he and Selphie were dating. But now when they were both single, and he felt like he did what was stopping him? Was it his loyalty that he still had toward Squall? He watched her take another bite from her pizza the cheese falling from her mouth as she pulled the slice away. He reached out before he could pull back. Putting the rest of the cheese on his finger and held it toward the soft pink of her lips. She looked at him, confused at first, but as she kept her eyes on his she closed her mouth around his finger. Using her tongue to take the cheese from his finger. Irvine had to hold back a groan, reading the intent in her eyes he quickly laid down Zell's tip and both of the got up from the table and left the restaurant in a hurry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Irvine pulled Rinoa closer to the warmth of his body; she cradled her head on his shoulder. They were both breathing hard, as sweat glistened off of their bodies. They had crashed his house that week, the last week was hers. He was beginning to love being with her even when they were out of bed. Everything that they did together was special, but he had only one problem. Even laying here with her now he wanted Selphie to be the one by his side.  
"What's wrong Irvine?" he heard me ask, he had gone quite stiff at the moment.  
"Just thinking is all." He pulled away from Rinoa, got out of bed. "You want anything?"  
"Na I'm good. I think I'll go and get in a shower before I go to work." I watched him leave the room. He walked down the stairs naked, no one was here, well except the two of us. I got up from the bed and stretched and walked to the bathroom. I stepped into the shower told it what temperature and then got in the drying tube. When I walked downstairs I could smell the aroma of coffee, and toast. Irvine was standing in the kitchen wearing the pants that I ripped the button off of last night. It was weird, I mean about the way I felt about him. I mean we have been friends for so long that I can't possibly believe we would ever end up having sex on a regular basis.  
I walked over to him and hugged him around the waste, and he turned slowly in my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"If I were to tell you, you'd probably get mad." He said with a wry smile. I took my hand and wrapped the long thickness of that deep brown hair and pulled so his head went back and exposed his neck, and bit down causing him to hiss out loud. I licked my way up his ears, which caused me to stand on my toes, and even bit his ear. When he turned his face to kiss me I pulled away and stepped back. I could see that what I had done had a full affect on him.  
"So," I said smiling at him when he looked as if I had just shot him in his 'manhood'. "What's wrong?"  
He sighed, moving his hand over his face, then turned his back to me. When he did answer I had to ask him to repeat it because what he said was barley above a whisper. "I miss her Rinoa." He shook his head. I knew exactly whom he was talking about, because I felt the same way with Squall. I touched him on his back and he flinched away. "I miss her while I'm with you Ro. I miss her and wish that you could be her, I hate it." He turned toward me tears in his eyes. "I want you to be her, sound like, her dress like her."  
I just looked at him not know what else to do, when I wanted to touch him he backed away. "What do you want me to say Irvine?" I asked because he was really beginning to scare the shit out me.  
"I want you to be angry with me, that's what I want." He threw his hands in the air. "You're looking at me now with pity and I can't stand it, why?"  
The tears were flowing now, he looked so pitiful and my heart reached out to him. "I can't get mad because I know how you feel, maybe not as strong but I miss Squall to." He actually let me touch him, my hand wiping at the tears, although he still didn't look me in the eyes. "But I learned a long time ago that there's nothing I can do about it."  
"I am so sorry Rinoa." He said silently and then we feel. I don't know who feel first but we were in his kitchen on the floor, and I held him. He cried like a child cries when they lose a treat. I wanted to take his pain into myself, take it so that he wouldn't feel this way. I kissed him on the head when he was a bit more silent, and he looked up at me.  
In that moment I knew that the love I felt for him was true, maybe not as strong as the love I felt for Squall but it was there. I kissed him, pouring all that I felt into that kiss and he kissed me back with just as much, and I was in heaven. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Squall yelled at Selphie as she scrambled up from the floor holding her face. "You fucking cunt!" he swung again only this time with his fist clocking her in the eye. "I can't believe you. No wonder you dropped Irvine so quick for me."  
Selphie stood up, her lip bloody. "You hit me you son of bitch. Seifer how are you going to sit there and let him do this to me?"  
The blue-eyed man looked up from polishing his gun blade and shrugged. "You screwed yourself over babe. Shit if I had known you were fuckin my boy Squall here I wouldn't have fucked you in the first place." And he went back to polishing his gun blade.  
Selphie was on her own when she turned back to Squall. "Look Squall honey, I was drunk and well, come on give me a break."  
"You're a fucking skank Selphie, if I was Irvine I'd get rid of your ass to." Squall said. "Fuck this hey Seifer let's go." He turned to leave, the blond gunblade men following him.  
"The only reason why he left me was to fuck the bitch you were with!" Selphie yelled after him and he stopped and turned toward her.  
"What?" he made it a question but Selphie could tell that she got to him.  
"I said he only dumped me so he could fuck your bitch." Selphie said walking towards them, swaying her hips as she did so. But what caught her off guard was when Squall hit her with a fireball. "What the fuck was that for?"  
"Don't fuck with my head Selphie."  
"I'm not, I just saw them two weeks ago at Zell's place, eating a pizza together. Shit after five minutes they got up and left in a hurry. I followed them back to Rinoa's house and they couldn't keep their hands off each other." She stood and brushed her self off, a burn scorch in the right shoulder of her dress. "From what I here no one's seen them for at least two weeks."  
Squall stalked off, Seifer following behind him, someone was in trouble and he wanted to watch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The water was warm as I soaked in the shower. Man how good it felt to get out of a bed and clean yourself off. Even if you had a partner while in the shower. Ever since that morning that we fought we hadn't been able to get enough of each other.  
"So how about today we can go out for a picnic." He asked as he soaped my back with soap.  
"Sounds great" I replied. "You know I only let you join me because you said you'd help me clean up. If your going to do what your doing you might as well get the hell out of my shower." I laughed as he nipped my shoulder, and then, moaned when he but harder in the same spot the took his tongue across it.  
We stayed in the shower until the water was cold enough to freezing. Then we ended up on the bathroom floor. When we were both finally sated I cuddled up so that my back was pressed up against his chest.  
"I love you Rinoa." He whispered in my ear.  
"I love you to Irvine" I said back and kissed him on the mouth.  
There was a loud knock at the door about five minutes later. I groaned aloud. "Who in the hell could that be."  
"I'll get it you go and get changed." Irvine said pulling his pants from the floor and slipping them on. I watched him as he struggled to put them on over wet skin down the stairs.  
In the bedroom I found a small blue top and white jeans, with white sneakers. As I brushed my hair walking down the stairs I heard raised voices. Running down the stairs I watched as Squall tried to push past Irvine into the house. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"Baby." He said. "Man how I've missed you."  
I looked at Seifer who was smiling at me his gunblade over his shoulder. Then I glanced back at Squall, he looked drunk. "Don't give me that Squall. What do you want?" I said coming down the rest of the stairs standing next to Irvine, taking his hand in mine.  
"Come on baby I want you back. I can't sleep without knowing your mine again." He said sadly.  
I wasn't falling for it no this time. "I'm sorry Leon but I am at the moment in a relationship." I said holding Irvine's hand tighter as I watched Squall's eyes go from fake sad to serenely pissed off in seconds. "Now if you don't mind I want you to leave, now."  
Squall stared at Irvine, who stared back. "So what is this Irvine, you let your woman fight your battles?"  
"Don't put him in this Leon." I said using his real name again. Seifer grabbed him by the shoulder and began leading him out of the house. I turned my back for one quick second, and then I hear Seifer yelling "no". When I turn around Squall has the gundblade pointed at Irvine, he fired it and I stood in its path.  
I felt the bullet hit me hard in the back, the burning sensation as I fell to my knees, Irvine catching me. There were tears in his eyes, as he kept telling me to hold on. I felt the cool metallic taste of my own blood in my mouth, choking me. I coughed and only caused the pain in my back to increase.  
I heard the distant wail of sirens as I looked up at Irvine. He was holding me so close, I felt my self-slipping away. I could hear in my ear a small noise; it was Irvine telling me that he loved me begging God not to take me. I couldn't stop it, first I'm lying on the floor the next thing I know I was watching as Irvine tried to fight the ambulance people as the lifted me out of his arms.  
I tried to touch him, but my hand went right through him, as I watched him suffer. But before I could morn I was being carried away again, towards the door this time actually. The next thing I know is that I am in the emergency van watching as the try and revive my body.  
The only thing I could think about was Irvine and how much I wanted to see him again, and the next thing I know I see a flash of light and then someone says. "We got her back. A stat now!"  
All the voices were loud, I closed my eyes and tried to drown them out, Irvine where was Irvine. 


End file.
